In a conventional system, an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or the like, which is connected to a printer, comprises a spooler for temporarily saving data in a data format (so-called intermediate code format) different from that of print data to be finally output to the printer before print data to be sent from that information processing apparatus to the printer is generated, a despooler for generating print data to be finally sent to the printer from the data which is temporarily saved in the intermediate code format, and a unit for generating a printer control command. In terms of a conventional bookbinding function, a bookbinding function implemented by generating a control command for a bookbinding print process in that system, and that using a device are available. In some latest devices, an inserter device can be attached as an option, and a cover insert function using that device is available.
However, the aforementioned system does not have any means for attaching a book cover except for the insert function of the device. Also, the insert function of the device does not have any means for selecting obverse and reverse pages of front and back covers.
When a document, which is generated using an application in consideration of the rendering contents of a cover, is printed using a bookbinding print function of a printer driver, if the number of logical pages of the document output from the application is a multiple of 4, it is possible to print while considering the outermost sheet as a cover. However, if the number of logical pages is not a multiple of 4, the rendering contents that consider the cover can be printed on a “front cover” and its “reverse”, but cannot be printed on a “back cover” and “reverse of back cover”. For example, when the application generates a document consisting of seven pages (four pages for cover pages) in consideration of the rendering contents, if a bookbinding print function of a normal printer driver is used, the “front cover” and “reverse” of a cover paper sheet are normally printed, but the seventh logical page to be printed on the “back cover” is printed on the “reverse of back cover”, no data is printed on the “back cover”, and such prints are exhausted, as shown in FIG. 30.